


[Podfic] The Faces We Choose

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [32]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel and Demon True Forms (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Crack, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), OLHTS made me do it, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fill, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary & notes:In which Crowley and Aziraphale have an important day plannedWritten for the prompt 'weddings' (trueform, mild gore, romance, love, weddings)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] The Faces We Choose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Will Be Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752785) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Stream** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-The-Faces-We-Choose-by-entanglednow-esn2ee)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tguz4871g2fx8vj/GO_The_Faces_We_Choose.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
